


Jason Brown's Teenage Super Star Girl

by Jasonbskatesgirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonbskatesgirl/pseuds/Jasonbskatesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We continue with Rachael and Jason meeting five years later in his hometown of Highland Park Illinois. When Rachael and her band Bleeding Hearts do a concert<br/>Jason then in the middle of that concert tells the world how much he loves Rachael and will do anything to make her happy. Then spoiler alert after an awkward first date, the pair finally get it right. But again spoiler alert. After fans of Bleeding Hearts start going after more of Rachael then Jason their romance is put on hold. So enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason's feeling for Rachael

**Author's Note:**

> Just route for Rachael and Jason's relationship to go strong.

It was a warm summer evening in Highland Park Illinois. Our now 15 year old Jason Brown was headed to a concert tonight and couldn't be happier. He had front row seats and when the concert started, he knew who the girl with pink hair was. The last time the two had ment was at the USA figure skater convention/conference. After the concert he really wanted to see her again but with out her fans. Jason, Rachael said running into his arms as the rest of her band Bleeding Hearts was giving autographs to fans that were waiting for them outside of their tour bus. Rachael had gotten taller sence the last time Jason had seen her. You have know idea how much I missed you Jason, Rachael said as she snuggled into him. Jason didn't know what to say to Rachael because he was in shock that she even remembered him. Jason could feel his heart beating fast as Rachael pulled away from him with tears in her eyes. I've never stopped thinking about you sense we ment. Then Rachael asked Jason something that made him bite his lip nervously. Jason would you go out on a date with me this Friday night. I wanna see the town and meet your family and friends and just be with you, so what do you say?! Jason couldn't speak at that moment because he was in shock that Rachael had just asked him out on a date. I'd love to Rachael, the words fell out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. Great, I'll see you Friday night Jason. Oh dear what have I gotten myself into, Jason though as his mom and dad were driving back home.


	2. An awkward first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't think that Jason Brown and Rachael Hoffman will have the best first date ever, it's gonna be quite the comedy act when Jason introduces her to his friends and family. Then things get even more awkward when Jason takes her on a tour of Highland Park. The dinner date will have you saying my god if Jason and Rachael can't stop being awkward than this chapter is just crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can lol all you want about Rachael and Jason's first date but need I remind you that we've all had awkward first dates ourselves so just be gentle with the fact that Rachael does have autism spectrum disorder and can't recognize facile expressions of other people.

It was finally Friday night and Jason was nervous about having Rachael meet his friends and family. Meanwhile Rachael was getting ready for their date. How about this one Hailey?! To much lace. Fine, then you pick out the dress. Hailey grabbed a dress from the back of my closet that was in a black bag. Here's the dress that I'm sure Jason will love seeing you wear. I hope your right Hailey. Two minutes later. Now that's a dress that will impress not only Jason but even his friends and family too. Now sit down and let the beauty work begin Hailey said as I sat at the vanity mirror while she did my hair into a bea hive. An hour later. Your gonna take Jason's breath away Rachael, Hailey said as she walked me to the waiting car. Hailey waved me off as the car pulled away from the hotel. Meanwhile Jason was outside waiting for me. The car up to the front steps and Jason came flying down them to meet me. When he opened the door he was in shock. Hi, I said smiling at him as he took my hand and helped me out of the car. You look beautiful Rachael, Jason said as his mom came out to meet me. Hi, you must be Jason's mom, I'm Rachael. It's nice to meet you Rachael, I'm Kaylny his mom said happily. Jason introduced me to the rest of his family and friends that had came by to meet me. Well I think it's time for you and Rachael head out now Jason. As his mom waved good bye to us she yelled, and don't be home to late, Jason has skate practice in the morning and he tens to be a bathroom hog. Oh God mom stop talking, Jason said as the car pulled away from his house. Jason was now a dark shade of red, which made me laugh. I swear my mom said that to embarrass me, Jason said as he put his head in his hands trying to hide redness in his cheeks from me. So let's start the date with dinner then you can show me around Highland Park. Where do you wanna go eat at Jason Rachael asked happily. Sushi on 7th and Johnson Jason said smiling at me. Sounds good to me. Table for two pleace, Rachael said happily as the waitress walked us back to a table by the window. I don't believe in people that don't believe in me and my band Bleeding Hearts. But you believe in me and my band Bleeding Hearts right Jason?! Of course I do Rachael. I don't believe in people that don't believe in me or what I can do as a figure skater. But you believe in me and what I can do as a figure skater right Rachael?! Of course I do Jason I said as I reached over and took his hands in mine. Jason smiled just as our sushi came out. Jason happen to look over his shoulder and grone. Oh god, how did my coach Kori Ade find us here. Jason I'm sure it's fine. Hi you two Kori said as she walked towards our table. Well isn't this the cutest thing in the world she said as Jason hid his face in his hands again. You know I've known Jason sense he was 5 years old. He was a little trouble maker. Somebody please let me crawl under a rock and die their, Jason said as Kori left the sushi place. After taking and laughing for a couple hours, Jason showed me around Highland Park. The car dropped Jason off at his house an hour later. This was the most awkward first date I've been on Jason said to me as he got out of the car and headed up to the front door where his mom Kaylyn was waiting for him. After Rachael left, Jason sighed and walked towards his room with thoughts of Rachael and how beautiful she looked tonight.


	3. Spring break with Bleeding Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachael has invited Jason his family coach Kori Ade and his choreographer Rohene Ward to spend spring break with her family and band Bleeding Hearts. And Maybe Rachael and Jason will have their first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachael and her band Bleeding Hearts all live in what use to be an abandoned gated community but now they've took it over and turned it into their own little village. They have an ice rink thats four football fields long and four football fields wide. They have twelve gust house's an olympic sized pool. Even a night club. Just remember that Rachael Sharlny Jasmine and Mia have high functioning autism spectrum disorder. And the only person in the band that doesn't have high functioning autism spectrum disorder is my best friend Hailey Slapika who is backing vocals for the band. So enjoy the chapter.

Oh my god, Jason said as he read the invention for the 10th time sense he got it. Bleeding Hearts is pleased to invite Jason Brown his family coach Kori Ade and choreographer Rohene Ward to spend spring break with us in California. We hope to see you soon from Bleeding Hearts. Jason ran upstairs to get ready for his best spring break ever. Finally on the Friday that school let out for spring break, Jason rushed home happily thinking about Rachael and how much fun spring break was gonna be this year. His mom Kaylyn smiled at him when he came back down stairs with three suitcases and happily smiled at his mom and dad. Meanwhile in Sana Barbra California. Do we have all of the Bleeding Hearts staff here, I said as Hailey Sharlny Jasmine and Mia all sat down next to me. My uncle Glen was doing a head count of all the staff. Their all here. Great,then let's start the meeting. My mom and dad were getting the gust house that was the closeted one to the main house ready for Jason his family coach Kori Ade and choreographer Rohene Ward. Ok so here's how the week is gonna look like. Tonight when the limo gets to the mansion I want everybody to be waiting to greet Jason his family coach Kori Ade and choreographer Rohene Ward. After that we'll all walk them over to the gust house give them a tour of our village. Have dinner then us girls will be doing a welcome to our own little village concert. Saturday morning breakfast will be served cafeteria style all week look. Rachael don't forget that we have our album listing party next Friday night. And we also have a bunch of kids with mental and physical disabilities coming out to spend Thursday night Friday night and part of Saturday with us the same week. Why do you think I invited Jason his family coach Kori Ade and choreographer Rohene Ward to spend spring break with us then Hailey?! 

           

               Friday night and Jason was nervously running his fingers through his ponytail. Rachael was waiting for us at the front of a huge mansion was a bunch of staff with her and her band Bleeding Hearts. Welcome to our own little village in Sana Barbra California, Rachael said smiling at me as I walked towards her. Alright it's dinner time. Follow me our personal chief Kayla said happily leading the way to the dinning room. Welcome to the Bleeding Hearts Diner where we make everything fresh daily because these girls eat alot when their rehearsing for their big Canadian tour. Congratulations Jason's dad Steve said happily. Thank you. So what are we doing after dinner. A grand tour of our village then wi'll be giving you guys a welcome concert. Sunday Monday Tuesday and Wednesday went by fast and Jason was having the time of his life on our ice rink. Today Jason was helping the band get ready to welcome a bunch of kids with mental and physical disabilities. He really liked how crazy I could be before a big event. There here Sharlny yelled out happily. How many kids with mental and physical disabilities are here in total?! 55 in total Rachael. Welcome to the Bleeding Hearts village, we hope you have a wonderful time. Friday night before the Bleeding Hearts album listing party. Now Jason Rachael has asked that you wear what I have given you. Then after that meet me down stairs and wi'll head over to the Night Owls club for the listing party. A couple minutes later at the Night Owls club. What a party Rachael, Jason said as they continued dancing together. Alright everybody, grab that special someone and never let them go, cause this is the last dance. Jason pulled me in really close which made me blush slightly. The song was ending and then Jason leaned in and I did the same. Are lips meant and it felt like a whole new door had just opened up for me and Jason. We pulled away from each other only to the applause from Jason's family coach Kori Ade and choreographer Rohene Ward. My family and band Bleeding Hearts were all highfiving each other. That was........... Amazing, Jason said as I brushed aside some of the hair behind his ear. This was truely the best spring break Jason Brown ever had, and now he had gotten his first kiss. What a way to end the best spring break of his life.


	4. Camping with the Brown family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Jason's turn to invite Rachael. And he chooses to invite her to go camping with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For get about peace and quiet at the Brown family cabin cause with two hyper active teens that are very much in love and are crazy for each other. So just be glad that the only thing that Rachael and Jason are allowed to do is kiss.

Camping with your family for two weeks is gonna be awesome, I say as we pile into the van and head of for the Brown family cabin. Jason can't stop smiling at me as we get onto the highway. Jason's older sister Jordan is driving her own car down to the cabin. The summer sunshine feels so good on my legs as the van heads down the highway. A sign on the left of me gives me some idea of where the cabin is. And now if you look to your right Jason's dad Steve says smiling, you'll see lake Eiry and just down this road here is the Brown family cabin. Jason squeals with with joy. I'm now laughing at his squeal because it's so cute. Jason's little brother Dylan claps happily as the van stops in the driveway. Dylan is out of the van first and doing a happy dance cause he's happy to be back at the cabin. Jason hops out of the van and then being the sweet boy that he is helps me out of the van to. Tell Rachael what happened last year Jason, Dylan says then starts laughing. Last year. Last year there was a hail storm. Yeah, me Dylan and Jordan all had to run to the cabin because the hail was punching holes in the tents that we have. Wait, you guys don't sleep in the cabin?! Jason starts laughing again. The cabin is more for our parents than it is for us, besides the three of us are outdoorsy people when we're camping. That was not the best day of last years camping trip. But this year we came prepeared. Jason's mom Kaylyn smiles and opens the trunk of the van. Alright grab a bag and head over to the cabin. The van is quickly unloaded and bags are now inside the cabin. Well better start setting up the tents boys, fair warning Rachael you might wanna sit down to watch the boys set up tents because it's funny how Dylan can't figure out how to do it and Jason already has his tent set up. Within seconds Jason has his tent set up. Your just showing off because Rachael's here, Dylan yells over to him. Jason starts blushing as he turns to look at me from the cabin deck. After awhile Dylan has his tent set up. Jordan has our tent set up and ready to go. The summer sun is still high in the sky. Who's up for a hike Jason's dad Steve says happily. The trail that we're on has a log blocking the way but Dylan Jordan and Jason and hop over it. Jason helps me over the log and we continue the hike. The fire is going by the time we get back from the hike. The sky is soon filled with stars and its so beautiful. Jordan your in charge for the rest of the night. Jason's parents head off for the cabin and now it's me Jason Jordan and Dylan having a great time around the campfire laughing and talking about what we all planned on doing tomorrow. Well good night guys Dylan says yawning. Jordan happily tells Jason and I goodnight and heads for our tent. Well this is awkward Jason says now desperately looking for something to talk about. Then I lean in and kiss him. He pulls away from me looking for any sign of his parents or siblings that are probably asleep by now. Then he kisses me back. He then says to me, this is the only thing that wi'll be doing untill we turn 18 understand that Rachael?! Yes I say back as I sit down in his lap. We're back to kissing. We have our hands in each other's hair half way into the make out session. Jason and I go to bed around midnight both now wanting to know what it will be like to do the things we wanna do to each other when we turn 18. The first week of camping was full of fun. Today is my second week of camping with Jason and his family. Kori and her husband Michael joined us. The weather forecast called for high 80's durring the day and low 50's at night with a chance of rain tonight. After dinner and lots of story telling snores were being made and the laughter continued. After Kori Michael Kaylyn and Steve left for the cabin it was Jordan Dylan Jason and I alll sitting around the campfire. An hour later Jordan and Dylan headed for their tents leaving Jason and I alone together. The first thing Jason does is pull me into his lap and happily kiss me. Soon the campfire was put out. Jason flops down on the soft green grass and pulls me on top of him. I ask him how long we're gonna be out here for. But Jason just smiles and pulls me down for a kiss. I roll off of him and curl up beside him. He rolls over and pulls me closer to him his arm going around my waist. I put my head against his chest and smile happily as we both drift off to sleep. The next morning I'm woken up by the sounds of camera phones going off. They look so cute together like that I can hear Kori say. Do you mind not taking pictures of this, I say without opening my eyes. Sorry Jason, but you and Rachael were so cute sleeping together like that, that I couldn't help but take a picture. That better not end up on Facebook. Don't worry it won't be Jason. The next night/morning. Jason and I had fallen asleep in the soft green grass again. Around 4:35 A.M. Rachael wake up, I hear Jason say. What's going on I ask him. Oh crap rain and its coming down in buckets. Jason turns to me and blushes. I completely forgot that I was wearing white. Jason pulls me up and then we start running to the cabin. We're both soking wet and in need of a change. Jason grabs my hand and leads me to a bedroom. He flicks on the light. Nice room I say striping right in front of Jason. Jason hands me a shirt and pants. Jason strips out of his wet clothes and then puts on a shirt that has figure skates on them and matching pants. What do we do now?! Sleep, Jason says jestoring to the bed beside me. I start blushing and run and hand thruogh my wet hair. Jason pulls back the bed covers reviling hot pink bed sheets. You can thank my mom for that. Don't you think your parents will find out about this if they come out to wake us up for breakfast?! They'll know we're here cause of the muddy foot print trail left behind. Good point I say, claiming into bed next to Jason. Jason gets up and closes the door then turns off the light. This has been the craziest camping trip I've ever had


	5. I came to party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never to early for a Halloween chapter so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason invites Rachael to a masquerade skate party and of course all of the skaters are gonna be their. But when the masquerade skate party starts Rachael thinking that Jason's rival Joshua Farris is Jason gives him a kiss right in front of the real Jason who is upset and hurt by the fact that Joshua kissed her back. Never provoke a 15 year old boy with a ponytail and kick ass break dance skills.

I've been waiting for masquerade skate party all year Jason said happily. Rachael's never been to the masquerade skate party before and I hope she'll love it. Friday night and Rachael was already at the rink. Gracie Gold and Max Aaron were already on the ice holding hands and being cute together. I was waiting for Jason. The ice rink had the lights dimed and pumpkins alined the bleachers their was tons of treats for us to snack on. I then see Jason walking towards me. Gracie and Max yell to us from across the rink. The love birds are back. Meanwhile the real Jason was stuck in traffic. Ung this is going nowhere. Jason calm down. I told Rachael that I'd be at the rink by 7:30. Jason grabbed his phone and dialled her cell. It went straight to voicemail. OY, Jason says. Why can't I just teleport to the rink. Then the traffic finally started moving. Meanwhile at the rink. Jason spin me, I said happily. And he does then he pulls me in and dips me. Jason, you've never done this then we're dancing or skating together. Well tonight I'm feeling adventurous. Then Jason brings me back up and kisses me and I kiss him back while my right skate slowly comes up. The real Jason watches in shock as his hands curl into fist. JOSHUA GET THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM RACHAEL, I yell as I come running towards Joshua who is still kissing Rachael. I rip him away from her. Wait a minute you mean to say that I was kissing Joshua Farris, I say with a horrified look look on my face. Yeah but you didn't know that it was Joshua until I showed up. I walk up to Joshua and slap him. Next time it'll be somewhere that you don't wanna be kicked in I say. Jason pulled me against him and kissed my forehead. Your not mad, I ask. Jason just smiles and the rest of the night we party it up with the rest of the figure skaters.


	6. Rachael and Jason's fake wedding featuring german rock band Tokio Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two whole months sense the masquerade Halloween skate party and the incident between Rachael Jason and his rival Joshua Farris. Rachael is now the same age as Jason. After a pre-tour in Germany, the girls hatch a plan for a big fake wedding for Rachael and Jason with all the other stuff that goes along with it including a fake honeymoon in Germany and the Kaulitz mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I don't mean to give everybody that reads this chapter away but, SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!! The wedding happens again in the next fanfiction called Jason Brown's winter olympian girl. Rachael and Jason only do the fake wedding so they'll be together until their old enough to get married for real. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

_**A meeting with Tokio Hotel - Rachael** _

_Do we have everybody here except Rachael, Hailey said smiling at from her seat at the big round cherry wood table. Yeah we have everybody here except for Rachael, Bill Kaulitz of german rock band Tokio Hotel smiling back at Hailey. Bill's twin brother Tom Gustav Georg and of course Bill all agreed to host the secret meeting with Jasmine Sharlny Mia and of course Hailey. So let's start with the location of the surprise big fake wedding. The location of this big fake wedding will be at the Bleeding Hearts gazebo and if its raining, the wedding will be inside the Night Owls club. The wedding reception will also be in the Night Owls club. As for the fake honeymoon, that if you guy's agree to it will be at the Kaulitz mansion. That sounds like a good place to us. Now both families are in on this as well as Jason. Wait a minute Hailey, what about rings?! Bill and I already took care of that Tom. Hailey showed everybody the beautiful promise rings grinning happily as the table let out gasps of amazement._

**_The big surprise fake wedding._ **

_Hailey what's with me having to wear my snow white free skate outfit, I ask as she hands me a bouquet of hot pink roses mixed with hot pink bleeding hearts. You'll find out soon Rachael she tells me. Meanwhile under the roof of the Bleeding Hearts gazebo. Are you nervous Jason, his rabbi Allison Manson and Rachael's pastor Tara Wilks ask. No, I'm not nervous about this really fantsy fake wedding at all actually. Jason look. Jason turns to see me walking down the aisle which now had his heart racing in his chest. Ok now I'm nervous. When I get under the roof of the gazebo, I glared at Jason for a minute. Friends and Family of Rachael Hoffman and Jason Brown we are gathered here today for the fifth most important thing in their lives. This isn't a wedding, its more of a promise ceremonie before the real wedding. Wait a minute, this is a promise wedding that you planned Jason?! Yes and when we turn 18 we'll get married for real but for now this will have to do._


	7. Junior grand prix and a surprise from german rock band Tokio Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the junior grand prix Nebelhorn Trophy in in Oberstdorf Germany. Plus Rachael gose to help German rock band Tokio Hotel with their new album Humanoid.

Flying to Oberstdorf Germany for the junior grand prix Nebelhorn Trophy was an event in its self, just getting to the airport was a challenge. Traffic was slow. Emma and I almost missed our flight. But once we got to Oberstdorf Germany everything was fine. My phone rang right as I was getting on the bus to head over to the hotel. Hello?! Oh hi Bill. Hi Rachael, I heard your competing in the junior grand prix Nebelhorn Trophy in Oberstdorf Germany. Remember that you promised to help with our new album Humanoid?! Yeah I remember Bill. I'll be over to help tomorrow morning. Alright, see you then. The next morning. Bill Tom Gorge Gustav, I say runing up and hugging them happily. I'd like you all to meet my boyfriend Jason Brown. Its nice to meet all of you guys, Jason said happily hugging them. Its nice to meet you to Jason. Shall we go lay down a couple tracks, Bill said happily locking arms with me. Yes we shall, I happily say back to him. A couple hours in the recording studio and a very hyper Jason said later...You guys are coming to watch Nebelhorn Trophy right?! Of course we are Rachael, Bill says smiling at me and Jason happily. Great, we'll see you all tomorrow then. First day of competition's went well with Jason coming in second place for his short program and me coming in first for my short program. Day two of the junior grand prix Nebelhorn Trophy Jason came in third for the free skate program and I again came in first place for my free skate program. And Rachael Hoffman has won the junior grand prix Nebelhorn Trophy. Jason happily hugs me and kisses my forehead. I'm so happy that you won he says before I'm whisked away to the podium.


	8. A kiss a touch never enough featuring Bill and Tom Kaulitz of german rock band Tokio Hotel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that Rachael and Jason can't wait to be 18. But its a good thing that their still in Germany but this time their staying with Bill and Tom Kaulitz of German rock band Tokio Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED NC17 WITH GRAPHIC DETAILS. So please be careful when reading this chapter. 
> 
> Thank You. (∩_∩)

Jason and I are spending a few extra days in Munich Germany at the Kaulitz twins mansion. Kori Emma and both of our parents gave us premison to stay. 

Now enjoy some P.O.V. from Jason. 

Rachael and I are spending 4 days with Bill and Tom Kaulitz of German rock band Tokio Hotel. We've been here for three of the 4 days. I was downstairs talking with both Bill and Tom. Well here in Germany you and Rachael are considered adults. Tom already got what I was trying to ask him and Bill about. I'll be right back Tom said. Tom came back a minute later grinning from ear to ear. Tom what are you doing with that stuff in your hand, Bill asked a little puzzled. These aren't for me this time Bill, their for you Jason. I felt the heat rising to my cheecks when Tom handed me a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms and winked at me. You and Rachael have fun tonight. Bill rolled his eyes at Tom and left the room. Night had came quickly. I had everything ready for tonight. Toms voice kept saying, have fun with Rachael tonight and don't worry, Bill and I will keep this a secret. Rachael comes out of the bathroom after her shower. She's wearing her purple sports bra and her fuzzy pink shorts. I put her into my lap and start kissing her neck. She moan's and tilt's her head up. She pulls away from me. Are we actually going to do it tonight, she asks me. We don't have to if you don't want to, cause I'm not gonna force you to do anything that your not ready for. I'm ready for it and if it means breaking the promise that we both made to each other while camping over the summer then I'm ready for it. Clothes get tossed in a corner. So do you like what you see Jason or are you disappointed?! No, I really like what I see right now. How about you?! I love what I see. Fuck me Jason, Rachael says spreading out her legs. 2 hours later. I can't believe that we actually had sex for the first time Jason. So how would you rate my preformence. I'd give you a 100, because I love you so much.


	9. The break up part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Rachael and Jason break up right on new years eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part chapter.

**New Year's Eve 2010-2011**

Tonight I'm breaking up with Jason, I don't wanna do it but I have to. Bleeding Hearts is going on tour with Tokio Hotel. We're gonna be gone for a whole year hope Jason under stands that. Not only am I breaking his heart but I'm breaking mine too. But I guess its for the best. I get ready for the new years eve party that we're having to night. I feel tears in my eyes about ready to fall but I wipe them away and try to smile. Jason, I say smiling as I walk over to him. We need to talk. Jason smiles at me and trays to pull me in closer to him, but I pull away from him quickly. What's going on Jason asks a little confused. Come sit down and I'll tell you. We sit down on the bleachers. Jason promise that you'll never forget about me. The band is going on a world tour for a whole year and, well what I'm trying to say is. I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, I say getting up and walking away from Jason. Everybody was starting to count down to the new year. 


	10. The break up part two the next morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end for Rachael and Jason or is it!?

It feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and stomped on Jason says as he trays not to cry in front of his coach Kori Ade. It is better to have loved then not to love at all she says hugging Jason. Rachael can hear Bill and Tom Kaulitz of german rock band Tokio Hotel having an argument. Well thanks to us Rachael and Jason have broke up. Thanks to us?! Don't you mean thanks to you Bill?! STOP FIGHTING, I yell out as tears fall from my eyes. We're sorry Rachael, Bill says hugging me. You know that you and Jason can get back together after the tour ends. I don't think Jason would wanna get back together with me Bill. Jason you know that you and Rachael will be back together after the tour. I don't know think Rachael and I will ever get back together Kori. Its been a whole year since I last saw Jason.


End file.
